


Slumber Party

by FanmixCereal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson Fanfiction Awards, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, im sorry, lowkey a slumber party, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: So much Barson fluff that I'm suffocating





	Slumber Party

A soft thunder rumbled in the distance, as Olivia covered herself with a fleece blanket. As she snuggled into her comforter, she closed her eyes, only to find that she couldn’t sleep. She turned to and fro, moved into different sleeping, and even flipped over the the pillows, to no avail. As she was thinking of some other ways of lulling herself to sleep, a buzz cut through the silent apartment. Realizing that it was her phone, she leaned over to her bedside table and grasped it. She turned it on and, after being momentarily blinded by the bright screen, looked at the contact. When she way who it was, she smiled fondly.

_R. Barba: Hey, are you asleep?_

_R. Barba: I’m sorry. That seems like a really strange question, especially since it’s almost 2:00am in the morning._

The lieutenant chuckled at his apparent anxiousness. When he’s in front of the courtroom, he always has an atmosphere of confidence that doesn’t allow for anything else. However, when they were together, she would be allowed to see his vulnerability (and vice versa), which would always make her feel honored. As she thought of this, she texted her response.

_O. Benson: No, it’s fine. Yeah, I’m still awake. What are you doing?_

_R. Barba: You know, still working on these files. Drinking so much coffee that it will soon become a part of my bloodstream. The usual._

Snorting, she continued to type.

_O. Benson: You don’t live far from my home, do you?_

_R. Barba: No. Why do you ask?_

_O. Benson: Do you think that you could come over?_

_R. Barba: I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes._

* * *

 

True to his word, exactly fifteen minutes later, he arrived. At first, she was a bit embarrassed with she was wearing (a rose-colored t-shirt and grey sweatpants), but now seeing what wearing (as he took of his coat and shoes), she felt more at ease. He, instead of his usual three piece suit, was wearing these silk, dark blue pajamas, all the while holding a container of something in his hands. He entered the apartment and closed the door with his elbow. Olivia, careful of the object in his hands, embraced him.

“Wow, I can’t believe that you actually own something other than $800 suits. I’m impressed.” She stated, looking at the lawyer with a playful tone in her voice. At that, his green grew bright in similar mischief.

“Please, each of my suits $100, at least.” He responded. “And yes, believe it or not, they are not the only clothes I own. I relax, too, Liv.”

She drew back from him and gave him a warm smile. “I’m glad that you’re able to. You definitely deserve it, Rafi.”

Olivia was shocked by the bluntness of her words and the casual use of his nickname (which she recently started saying). She almost cursed herself, but the softening of Rafael’s expression and the light blush covering his face made her refrain.

“Right back at you.” He reciprocated.

She glanced at the container in his possession and shot him a questioning look. “What’s in the canister?”

“They, um, _Torticas De Moron_ ,” he rushed out, “Basically sugar cookies. I made them earlier today  and never got around to eating them.”

“Are they good?”

“Am I am a good lawyer?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I don’t think  should answer that question.” She joked, smirking. He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Rude.” They shared a laugh before entering her small kitchen.

Rafael took a seat on one of the chairs while she took out a container of instant cocoa powder and a carton of milk. “I’m going to make some hot chocolate, then we could watch TV or something.” She turned to meet his eyes. “Is that okay?”

“It’s fine,” Barba began, “but why chocolate and not…?”

“Coffee?” she finished.  She laughed softly as she took a pot and poured the milk into it. “Rafael, remember the last time you came over and drank a lot of coffee during this hour? You were literally bouncing off the walls!”

He huffed childishly and muttered, “You knock a bookcase and anger your neighbors **one** time…”

After their little banter, they quickly waited for the cocoa to be finished. Despite the silence, none of the two felt any sort of awkwardness. If anything, they felt comfortable in each other’s presence, an atmosphere of peace surrounding them.  

“Okay, I think it’s done.” she announced, taking out two plastic. Olivia poured the hot chocolate into both of them, and, cautiously, carried them to the living room table, with Barba right behind her.

“Take a seat,” she told him while gesturing at the couch. As he did that, she went over to turn on the television; she then took a place next to him.

“Here.” He grabbed a cookie from the container and handed it over to her. She gave him a quick thanks as he also took one for himself.

“To a long and fulfilling relationship?” He offered, cheerfully gazing at her.

“To a long and fulfilling relationship.” She agreed, taking a bite of the treat. She hummed in approval; the cookie was full of sweetness, buttery, with a hint of lime bringing the taste all together.

“This will definitely be a long relationship if you keep cooking like this.” She exclaimed.

He gave a soft, but hearty laugh at her comment, and in the first time in while, the two felt content.

* * *

 

She awoke groggily on the couch and looked out the window; the sun was just starting to rise, the orange-pink light peeking through the curtains. Olivia stretched before attempting to get up...only to be stopped by Rafael, who was leaning on her, snoring softly.

She smiled at the sight before her; the ADA was really adorable (which she knew would instantly disagree with if he heard her). Tentatively, she tried stand up, only for Barba to grip onto her more firmly, muttering under his breath. Liv gave a soft chuckle.

She was alright staying her a little while.


End file.
